Battle of Love
by Trashbags
Summary: Eomer will not give his consent for Faramir and Eowyn to marry. At this Eowyn is ticked, and Aragorn is getting in the way, and trying to persuade Eomer to let them marry. Eomer is flirting with Faramir's cousin Lothiriel. Will Faramir and Eowyn be able t
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eomer will not give his consent for Eowyn and Faramir to marry. At this, Eowyn is ticked, and Aragorn is getting in the way, and trying to persuade Eomer to let them marry. Eomer is flirting with Faramir's cousin Lothiriel. Will Faramir and Eowyn be able to marry, and will a relationship bloom on the horizon for Eomer?

Disclaimer: I am deathly afraid I don't own any of the characters, so please don't let the evil leprechauns take me during the night!

Dedication: To anyone who freakin' loves the good guys on LOTR.

Eowyn stood out on the wall looking over the pelennor fields, just waiting, wondering. Eomer liked to see his sister smile, but he didn't like the reason why she smiled. He always thought she would marry a man of Rohan, marry to keep the lineage going. But she had to fall in love with the Steward of Gondor, Lord Faramir. He was a noble man, but at the news that they were engaged, he wanted to kill Faramir that very instant. Eomer was outraged at this, and well wanted so hard to take a swing at the steward, but he didn't want rumors going around that he tries to injure people that fall in love with his sister, it just wouldn't be good for his reputation, and then people wouldn't like the new king of Rohan. Then he would have been as good as dead.

Eowyn was outraged, when her brother, her _own_ brother wouldn't let her marry the man she loves, just because he was of Gondor not Rohan. "He is so juvenile!" she yelled out towards the Pelennor.

"Who is?" she turned as she heard the familiar voice, the same one who had comforted her many times in the Houses of Healing.

"My brother." She muttered leaning in to the steward's chest. He held her close, just dreaming, what there life would be like when they were married, if they ever got married that is. He lifted her face towards his, his lips slowly touching hers. It was only meant for reassurance, but suddenly, it went from a little peck, to a long and passionate kiss. He ran one hand through the golden locks of her mane. They never wanted to let go of the other, it felt so right.

"Ahem." came a gruff voice.

They broke apart, to see Eomer, standing tapping his foot on the white stone street, with his arms folded about his chest. He had a foul frown on his face. It was apparent he wasn't thrilled seeing his little sister in a lip lock with the steward of Gondor.

"Eowyn, please go back to the citadel. I feel that it's just a lovely day to talk with the steward."

Faramir gulped. Last time he and the king of Rohan talked, let's just say it didn't go well.

Eowyn stormed off, brushing Eomer's shoulder on her way. She had an annoyed look on her face.

Overhead, the sun was shining down on them, enhancing the lines of worry on the men's faces. Neither of them moved. Faramir hoped this wouldn't lead to fight like the last one did. Eomer though had no intention of doing such a thing.

Eowyn stormed through the open door of the citadel, cross with her brother. She has always loved her brother, but now that he was king of Rohan, she was beginning to like him less and less. The servants were bustling about with there work. She had tears fogging her eyes. She wanted to cry so badly, but she didn't want people to think she was a cry baby, as Eomer did when they were kids. That was the reason she had learned to wield a blade. And when Eomer first saw how well she was with it, he had decided not to mess with her after that. Eowyn no longer could see where she was going, and would have bumped right into Queen Arwen, if Arwen didn't stop her.

"Eowyn, what is wrong?" she had asked in a loving voice.

Eowyn wiped her tears from her eyes. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but Arwen had something about her that you just had to let it spill. So Eowyn told Arwen the whole story, every detail. Arwen then embraced her in a warm and loving hug. She had for some reason always looked up to the sheildmaiden.

"I know exactly what you mean." she said.

"What?"

"My father wasn't thrilled when I fell in love with Aragorn. Until he realized I wouldn't happy unless I was with him…."

"So then he's okay with you're marriage with Aragorn?"

"Mmmm Hmmm."

"Yeah, but Eomer is different."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Show Eomer the end of the sword he has never seen before."

"I don't think that is quite necessary." Arwen said starting to laugh.

"So Faramir, why do you love my sister so?" Eomer asked, still his arms were folded about his chest.

Faramir wasn't sure how to answer. He loved Eowyn more than anything in the world. He would do anything to be with her for all eternity, even if it meant running away with her. But then Eomer would find them and kill him. '_I'm dead.'_ he thought. He knew that he loved her, and in return, she gave her love. "Well," he really needed to think about this. "She is beautiful, talented, and great with sword, a good kisser …"

Eomer gave him a look of disapproval.

_I'm dead._ The good kisser part accidentally slipped out. "I'm dead."

Eomer nods.

Well, that's end for chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. If you didn't, that's okay too. Eomer likes Faramir as a friend, but he isn't happy that his sister is getting married, and he wants to know if Faramir is the right guy for her. He's a bit overly protective you could say. Please review, criticism taken easily!


	2. Chapter 2

Faramir made his way to his study. Eomer had taken it easy on him, but he still had a feeling that he would see a lot more of Eomer in the near future. He was grumbling about how unfair Eomer was being, and he had to see Eowyn again. He just had too.

Aragorn walked through the garden, not thinking of anything in particular. Overhead the sun loomed high in the far off sky above. He stopped. Two sets of treading feet were approaching. Aragorn lightly stepped to the ground, as if in hiding; Even though he was now king, that bit of a ranger from the north, still hasn't worn off yet.

"I don't know why you are so unfair at this?" he recognized that voice had belonged to Eowyn. "He is a great man, and I love him!"

The next voice had belonged to King Eomer. "I know he is a nice man, but don't you think you shifted too fast. First you desired the Lord Aragorn, and then all of a sudden you sought love from Lord Faramir. I just don't want you getting hurt again Eowyn……" He continued, but Eowyn interrupted him.

"But I won't get hurt again, I love him, and he loves me in return. Why can't you just see that I'm not a kid anymore?! I can take care of myself!" Eowyn had started to storm off again, but Eomer grabbed her arm.

"I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, and I respect that, it's just that you need to be careful. How do you know that Faramir won't come across another girl, and turn on you? You don't! Just be careful Eowyn."

Eowyn fought for her arm, and Eomer finally let go. She walked off, trying to find Faramir.

Eomer sighed watching her leave. She could be so stubborn. Well so could he. He didn't want to lose his sister too. He sighed letting out a heavy breath, placing his face in his hands. He remembered when they brought his father back dead, his mother falling to grief, his cousin Theodred, and finally Théoden.

Aragorn stood up from the ground, and walked over to where his friend was.

"She hates me." Eomer said feeling the presence of Aragorn. "All I do is try to protect her, but…"

"She hates you not, I think she feels that you're not on her side, and maybe you should let them marry." Aragorn said changing the subject.

"Were you eavesdropping?!" Eomer yelled. "You're the king of Gondor…….."

A person walked passed, skipping merrily about. "He wasn't dropping any eaves, he just overheard you talking."

Eomer waited till she left. "Who was that?" he asked Aragorn confused.

"A stalker of Legolas."

The wind howled by blowing hard against Eowyn's face. It was getting late, and she wanted to be left behind, but I don't think that was quite possible, not when Merry and Pippin are about.

"Hello Eowyn." Pippin said cheerfully. "Where's Faramir?"

"I have no idea; I have not seen him since yesterday morn."

Merry smiled at his friend. "I think I better leave."

"Oh you're not!" Pippin said pulling him back next to himself.

"Why not?"

"Because Merry," Pippin whispered so Eowyn couldn't hear. "Eomer forbade them to see each other right?"

"MmHm."

"And we're to pass the message; you know her better, so you're telling her."

Merry clasped his hands together, and turned to his friend. "Eowyn, you're brother forbids you to see Faramir."

Inside Eowyn felt flames of fury rising. How could Eomer do that? Eomer was making such a big deal about it. Whether he likes it or not, she _will _marry Faramir. Eowyn stormed off once again, this time leaving a trail of smoke behind. The hobbits watched in bewilderment. This was apparent, Eomer was in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapters. The stalker of Legolas was just an anonymous person who really loves him. In this chapter, Eowyn will deal with Eomer, but only to more despair.

She didn't care if Eomer wouldn't let her see the man she loved. She would just have to do it anyway, and disobey Eomer yet again. Eowyn looked hard out at the midnight sky, the stars shining brightly for the world to see, not a care in the world. She never really liked peering out at the stars, but that was one of the tricks Faramir had taught her. The stars will give you reassurance during hard times, and they always make you content or at least to Faramir.

Eomer sat up in bed, not able to sleep at all. Something was prying in to the edge of his mind. Something that was not content. He was not sure if he was feeling guilty or what. If he was guilty for whatever reason, what would it be? He has done nothing to make him feel this way. He just didn't think that his sister should marry Faramir.

"Faramir is a good man." thought Eomer out loud. "He would never do anything to hurt Eowyn. Would he?" Eomer hated self doubt. He was never the kind of person to doubt himself, or those he loved. But didn't Eowyn switch gears a little to fast?

The next morning, the sun was high, and not a cloud in the sky. It was just the kind of morning in which all you want to do is sleep. That is exactly how everyone in Minas-Tirith felt.

Eomer walked hazily through the streets of the white city. He wasn't yet sure how he liked Minas-Tirith. He was afraid that if he didn't watch where he was going, he would trip and fall over the edge of the wall. But that hasn't happened to anyone… yet. The yet part had freaked him out when he first thought about it.

The newly crowned king of Rohan continued to make his way over to breakfast, but was soon joined by his sister.

"Eomer." she said sternly. "We need to talk."

"Do we have to talk now?" Eomer whined. "I'm tired and I'm hungry; How 'about after breakfast?"

Eowyn looked at her brother crossly. And Eomer knew they needed to talk now.

"You are the most despicable man I have ever met! I should be able to see Faramir if I want too! After all, we are getting married!"

"You know you need my consent."

Now Eowyn was furious. It wouldn't be long now before she blew.

"No I don't! I need Father's!"

As she said this, a pang of guilt and sorrow overtook them both. They tried so hard never to mention their parents; they never wanted to relive their childhood. It was just too hard. When they even bring them up, they can not help but see their father being brought back dead, the face not his own; for the orcs had smashed it up, you could not stand to watch. And their mother became so overcome by grief, and became deathly ill.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry." Eowyn said almost in a whisper dropping her eyes.

Eomer came and put an arm around his little sister. He could see tears welling up in her glossy blue eyes, for tears were also overtaking him. He wouldn't make fun of her like he had done when they were kids.

_Eomer was ten years old, and running over the hills of Rohan. But now he stood tall and proud laughing and pointing at his little sister. Eowyn cried and cried, and eventually ran over to their mother and started whining: "Mommy! Mommy! Eomer is making fun of me again!" she always did that, and now she totally regretted it. Eomer would get in trouble, and called her a tattle tail. That was exactly the same day they had brought their father back dead. Their mother falling ill shortly after. When their mother had eventually died, it was Eomer who had wiped his sister's face from tears. Eowyn had thought if she learned to fight like a man and wield a blade, the pain would go away. But it never did. Eowyn wished she could change the past, and would do anything to have it so. She knew deep down that Eomer now regretted all the teasing and grief he has caused her. _

Faramir stood alone in the garden looking out over the Pelennor. He was waiting for his uncle and his four cousins to arrive. He couldn't wait to see Lothiriel again. She was extremely close to him, and they used to spend hours together with Boromir, making her three brothers angry. But that was years ago, the last time he has seen her, was when he was fifteen.

He was now caught up in his own little world, as he was all the time as a kid. And he totally forgot about Prince Imrahil and Lothiriel.

Lothiriel saw her cousin alone in the garden lost in his own little world. Now this would be the opportune moment to sneak up on him. A wide yet wry smile covered her face. How she loved doing this stuff to him when they were kids. He wouldn't expect it at all. Would he?

Faramir heard small footfalls behind him, but he did not bother to turn around and see who it was. He would wait and scare them when they got close enough. The person obviously had small feet, and could walk graciously. Faramir smiled coolly. 'Lothiriel' he thought.

Lothiriel was just about their. If she placed her hands on his shoulders and yelled 'boo' he would be so scared he would jump at least three feet in the air. It worked when he was kid!

He could see a pair of hands reach up to grab him. So Faramir turned around and yelled "boo!"

At this Lothiriel jumped and squealed. "Faramir!" she screamed slapping him across the shoulder.

"Ahh watch it." He said reacting to the pain it left. "That's my good shoulder."

"Sorry."

There was a long and dramatic pause. Well it was until Lothiriel had to comment about something.

"So Faramir what's the name of the girl you're courting?"

"What are you talking about?" Faramir asked completely shocked.

"I saw you dreamy-eyed, I know that look. I saw it all the time on my brothers when they were teens, and I read it in their diaries."

A huge gasp by three older men; they were only about five years older than Faramir. "Lothiriel!" they screamed furious.

Lothiriel just smiled. "So…. Tell us Faramir."

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

Imrahil now he knew everything about Eowyn. "Yes you do…It's the Lady Eowyn of Rohan, and they're getting married."

Now it was Faramir's turn to gasp. "Uncle!"

"Wow Faramir!" Lothiriel gasped. "I had no idea you had it in you."

"Sorry Faramir, but I couldn't resist." Imrahil said laughing hard with his arms out in an apologetic manner.

"Eomer!" you heard a voice yell fiercely. Eomer turned abruptly around to see his sister storming towards him. The only thought that ran through his mind at this point was 'uh-oh!'

"Eowyn…..Hi…" he said shaky.

Eowyn just wanted to get right to the point. It has been two days since her last outburst with Eomer, and they haven't talked since. She looked up at the cloudy sky. Even if it was spring, there wasn't much sun.

"Eomer………."

But Eomer cut her off before she could say any more. "Eowyn I just don't want to see you get hurt again." There was slight pause of hesitation. "Faramir is a good friend, and I'm proud to call him my friend, it's just that don't you think you're taking it a little fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you were determined to tear the Lord Aragorn away from Arwen, and you rode to war when he just showed you understanding and pity. When you were in the houses of healing, you fell in love with Faramir, and all of a sudden you two are getting married…"

"So I can marry him?!"

"I didn't say that…."

"You implied it!"

"No you cannot marry him!"

Aragorn and his best friend Legolas watched laughing at them.

"So what do you think of them?" Legolas asked gaily.

"Who; Faramir and Eowyn, Faramir and Eomer, or Eomer and Eowyn?" Aragorn asked.

"Eomer and Eowyn."

I find them highly amusing."

"Oh yes I do agree dear friend."

"I was almost sure Eomer would crack by now."

"Oh yes I thought so too. Very stubborn folk the Rohirric are."

Very stubborn folk indeed, they are as stubborn as Mirkwood elves are crazy."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Legolas I couldn't resist."

Legolas also found this funny, even if he had been insulted. He knew Aragorn didn't mean anything by it, so he even laughed too.

I find it highly amusing how much mirth an elf and human can let out.

Authors note: Please review. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Constructive criticism always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you for the awesome reviews, I love them I love them I love them! Let us just get to the story now then…..

Lothiriel went wandering about the city, and ran into Eowyn who was reading a book, and not really paying any attention to where she was going. Reading was one of the habits that Faramir had gotten her interested in; though she wasn't as big a bookworm as he though.

Overhead the sun loomed making today hotter than usual. This was Lothiriel's chance to talk to Eowyn about her marrying Faramir. Eowyn had long but passed her, but Lothiriel backed up a few steps.

"You're the lady Eowyn of Rohan aren't you?" she asked casually.

Eowyn had heard her name, and said "yes" rather confused.

"Well, I rather had just gotten here, but I have heard you are marrying Lord Faramir."

"I will, if my brother gives his consent." Eowyn answered shyly. "May I ask your name?"

"Oh me, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. Perhaps Faramir has told you of me?"

"I'm afraid he hasn't."

The two seemed to have hit it off right away, and were soon talking like best friends. They would have been talking for hours if you hadn't heard "LOTHIRIEL!" in a fierce voice.

"Well Eowyn it looks like I have to go, I guess my brothers aren't going to forgive for reading their diaries."

"You would do that to your brothers? Not even I'm that mean to Eomer."

Merry and Pippin loved hanging around with Faramir or with Eowyn, but they were no where to be found, so they had thought it would a fine time to talk with Eomer. But then again he thought them extremely annoying, and would have liked to ring their necks at times for the nonsense in Rohan.

"There he is, go…." Pippin said pushing Merry Forward.

"Why me?"

"Because. You know Eowyn better than I do, and he is her brother."

Eomer was walking towards them, with a stern look on his face. He would have walked right passed them, but they stopped horsing about and said "My Lord Eomer of Rohan."

"What do you want?" he asked rather too sternly.

"Why won't you let them marry?"

"Who?"

"You're sister and the steward."

"How can he be the steward when there is a king?"

"Aragorn thought it would be nice to have Faramir keep his job, and help him around with everything really. I guess Aragorn is really pulling his hair out about this kingie stuff………."

Eomer put his hand out to stop the hobbit from rambling on about nonsense. "I don't want them to marry, because………."

"Because you love your sister so much, and don't want to see her get hurt again." Eomer and the hobbits turned surprised to see Eowyn. "I've heard the same thing so many times. I think it is high time you find another excuse."

"Eowyn. I…I was….just….."

Eowyn didn't wait for Eomer to spit out his sentence. She just left, to find someplace quiet to think. The one place she used to spend hours in with Faramir. The garden. And she sort of hoped Faramir would be their too.

Yes there another person was. And by the looks of it. Faramir. His back was to her, so she found it fun to sneak up on him. She made her way silently over to where he stood. When she was right behind her fiancé, she put her hands over his eyes and said "Guess who?"

He stood there for a minute as if thinking. "Could it be Eowyn?"

He turned around to see her smiling face. He kissed her passionately then. When the kiss ended, he asked her "Lothiriel sneaks up on me, it doesn't work. You sneak up on me. It works. How is that so?"

Eowyn said: Faramir, you're forgetting something. She's from Dol Amroth, and I'm from Rohan. We Rohan folk are used to not having people hear us. "

"I don't believe that."

"You're good."

They stood in silence for a long time. Then Eowyn was curious about Lothiriel.

"Who is Lothiriel, she claims she knows you, as if you are close?"

"We are extremely close Eowyn. After all she is my Cousin." Faramir answered. "How do you know Lothiriel?"

"We had a little talk earlier, about us getting married."

'That is just like her, to get into everyone's business.'

"How does she know about us getting married Faramir?"

"She pestered me a few days ago, and my uncle Prince Imrahil told them that we were getting married, and Lothiriel just loves gossip."

Eomer walked down the corridor, not aware of anything at the moment. Well, that was until he saw the beautiful maiden. 'Who is she?' he wondered. Eomer was never the kind of guy to get a girlfriend. He hated being within a girls company, unless it was his sister. He would rather be with a horse. Ever since he was a kid, he enjoyed a horses company, and did whatever he could to avoid being in the same room with a girl. But now this was different. He was a grown man, and every part of you has to grow up sometime. In fact this was the first time he has like ever had gotten a crush on a girl. 'Weird place Gondor is.' That was exactly what he had going through his head, as he thought about a girl. 'Maybe I should go introduce myself?' he thought even more about it….. 'No!'

"Hey Friend!" Legolas said to Eomer almost a little too cheerfully.

"Hi Legolas." Eomer answered. "What are you doing in this part of town?"

"Well Eomer I just came to remind you of our contest."

"Well Legolas I did not forget. What shall the wagers be?"

Legolas thought long and hard. "Hmm." He said thinking. "How about if I win…. Faramir and Eowyn get to get married."

"Did Aragorn set you up?!" Eomer asked angrily.

Legolas still as cheery as ever drawled on with the word "Perhaps."

"Alright here Legolas here are the wagers. If I win, there is no way my sister is going to marry any man of Gondor, and if you win… you get my horse."

'What am I doing?!' Eomer asked himself. 'Letting Legolas have my horse? I love that animal. All well, he's an archer, and not a swordsman.'

"I will see you down at the practice ring then right after dinner Eomer."

"You're on Master Elf." Eomer said picking a blade and shield.

"Master Elf. That's a new one. Oh I really do like it."

"Alright Legolas, since these are practice blades, and we do not want to injure the other, the first one down loses."

"Same wagers?"

"Same wagers."

Legolas waited for Eomer to make the first move; for he never made the first move in battle, not even in practice. That was one of the thing he was taught as an elfling long ago in Mirkwood. Eomer attacked, but Legolas saw it coming right away and dodged by stepping to the right a step. Legolas stepped forward, avoiding to attack. He would stay on defense as long as he needed, and then make a move. By doing that, he had defeated many of Mirkwood and Imladris's best swordsmen. By this time Eomer was breathing heavy, and it was apparent he was tiring out, while Legolas had barely broke a sweat. Legolas made his way to his opponent, catching Eomer off guard. Eomer then hit the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Congratulations Legolas. You beat me."

"I'll let you win back your horse if you want."

"We'll see about that Legolas."

Lothiriel stood at the end of the ring watching them. She had heard of the Rohirric and their skill with the blade, but the elf clearly had the advantage. She started clapping her hands when Eomer had hit the ground. Eomer saw her before. 'That was the girl I saw before!' he thought. "That was rather stupid taking on an elf." She said. "Have you not heard they are wisest and fairest of all beings, and they can easily kick your butt!"

"I know. We were just playing. After all we are good friends."

"Well I hope so; otherwise you Rohan folk are quite stupid. And that king they have won't let his sister marry our steward. He is quite stupid now then…………."

Legolas was trying so hard not to laugh at this, but it was so funny. This stranger was insulting the king of Rohan right in front of his face with out knowing it.

When the stranger left, Eomer could see how hard his friend was trying not to laugh, so he said "Alright Legolas, I see how hard it is for you to contain your mirth, so you might as well let it out."

Not too soon afterwards Legolas went into an uncontrollably fit of laughter. Which made Eomer laugh a little, and grumble "elves".


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I don't mean to sound like I'm begging, but could you please review? I am getting at a loss here, so if you have any ideas that would be great. And I love the reviews my fans send me, keep reading! Eomer and Lothiriel meet….for the second time.

"Son of a Bitch." Lothiriel said to Eomer as he walked by.

"I wouldn't be the one talking if I were you." Eomer replied coolly. "You insult people in front of their face without even knowing it."

"What are you talking about?" For Lothiriel clearly had forgotten their first meeting, and still had no idea the he was the king of Rohan.

"I see you are as slow as your brothers tell me. You should have figured it out already, I'm the king of Rohan."

When she had heard this, Lothiriel's eyes grew larger than normal, and gasped in surprise to the statement he had just made. "So you're telling me, I insulted you at the training ring yester eve?"

"MmHm."

Her face grew red of embarrassment and instead of saying anything, turned the other way and ran. She wanted to scream so badly, but held it in, until she knew he was out of hearing range. Reaching the citadel, she screamed as loud as she could, which is pretty loud. The bad thing about the whole situation was that Faramir was nearby, and her voice carries.

"Gosh darn it Lothiriel!" Faramir said appearing through the doors of the citadel. His appearance was rough, clothes wrinkled, and his raven colored hair was a mess. It was apparent he was napping again.

"Sorry Faramir" Lothiriel winced. He was starting to turn, to go back to his nap, but Lothiriel stopped him. "Faramir?" she said. "How close are Eowyn and Eomer?"

"Extremely. Why?"

"I'm dead."

"Why?!"

"Because I insulted Eomer, totally by accident, and then I called him a son of bitch, and was wondering if your fiancé was going to kill me."

"Tell you what Lothiriel, since we are family…"

"You'll talk to her?"

"Yes, but not about that. I'll put a good word in for you at you funeral."

Lothiriel looked at her cousin helplessly. "You never did like the nice quiet girls."

Faramir shrugged casually, and said, "What can I say, I like adventurous girls."

"Yeah, so you don't have to admit you're boring." Lothiriel mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Lothiriel turned her head, and looked up, "nothing….." she drawled on.

Lothiriel would not speak, she had absolutely refused. All well, a way to make her open up was their. But it would be mean. Just then Eowyn walked by in search of Faramir. Again Lothiriel's eyes grew big.

"It's all right Lothiriel, I forgive for insulting my brother." Eowyn said, now turning her attention to Faramir.

"Wait, how did you find out?"

"Legolas told Merry and Pippin, who you can guarantee that all of Gondor and Rohan will know, but as for me, Legolas told Aragorn and Arwen, in which Aragorn told me."

All Lothiriel could do, was shake her head, and say "Oh no."

"Aragorn and I tell each other almost everything." Eowyn said.

Faramir looked at his fiancé, and said "We don't even tell each other everything."

"Yeah, but I liked him first. No offense."

"None taken."

Lothiriel wanted to know when Eowyn had actually found out, "So when did you find out?"

"This morning right after breakfast, when Aragorn and I were in the practice ring……"

"Excuse me?" Faramir said.

"Yeah, but you're boring at times Faramir. No offense."

"Again none taken."

Later that afternoon, Faramir and Eowyn sat alone in the garden, talking. Faramir knew how Eowyn used to like Aragorn, but didn't know the entire story behind it, and they agreed now that they wouldn't hide anything from the other anymore.

Meanwhile, Eomer was wandering the streets, trying to clear his mind from everything that has happened since he arrived in Gondor. While clearing his head, he was not watching where he was going, and ran right into the person he was trying to avoid. Lothiriel. "Oh excuse me." He said not realizing who it was.

"I guess I owe you and apology." She said. When she spoke, Eomer knew exactly who it was.

"What?" he asked.

"The way I've acted, was totally unnecessary, I'm sorry."

Eomer did not know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all. All he could do was think, Gondorian women are very strange.

Lothiriel, knew exactly what he was thinking, though he didn't make any facial expression. "Excuse me. I am not from Gondor, I am from Dol Amroth!"

The only thought Eomer had in his head, after she said that, was I'm scared. I mean, I would be too, if this person who you've only arguments with, reads your mind, and you show no expression what so ever. It's scary.

And once again, Aragorn and Legolas were talking. Well more or less discussing the whole Eomer/Eowyn/Faramir/Lothiriel problem.

"wow," Legolas commented, who would have ever expected that."

"I've seen nothing like it before."

"Lothiriel actually cracked." Legolas commented again.

"She apologized first, I was betting on Eomer."

"well, Gondorian people are very strange." Legolas wryly smiled.

"Hey." Aragorn said coolly to his best friend.

"Sorry Aragorn, but payback. You know I can keep grudges forever."

So what did you think of chapter 5? Please review, and only chapter 6 holds the answer to what happens next. Please stay tuned for public announcements. Help! I'm scaring myself! Chapter six will be up soon………….hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6! Thank you for your lovely reviews, they had their arguments, and one apologized for the way they were acting, you would think that they would become friends, but no! gasps Instead, they avoided each other! But why?! Were they afraid? But of what? Read to find out what happens. Am I scaring you as much as I'm scaring myself? Let's just continue the story shall we?

'I can't believe I actually apologized to him! What was I thinking? We don't have a chance together at all!' she thought to herself, and then screamed out loud, "Alright I admit it! I'm totally in love with him!"

Eowyn and Faramir were in the garden talking, and then hearing what Lothiriel just screamed to the heavens, Eowyn said, "I think something's dying."

Faramir looked at her, and said, "Yeah and that something happen to be my cousin."

"And I know how to get them together." She smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, all we need is an empty storage room……."

"Hey! The plotting of schemes is my quality; you're just the handsome bookworm. Agreed?"

"Agreed." said Faramir smiling sarcastically.

Eomer walked through the crowded streets, still staying right smack dab in the middle, because he was still afraid that one misstep and he would be flying of the edge of the city, falling to his doom. No one was certain on why he felt like that, I mean no case on that has ever been reported yet.

Lothiriel was cute, and smart and funny, but not the girl for him. For example what could she possibly know about horses? And another thing, she seemed more of the romantic type, and that was defiantly not him. She deserved a man who was kind and soft, not a warrior who was just crowned king of a country! All right, so he's in love, before he even thinks about love, he needs to make up with his sister, since they have not talked for a long time, and besides he found out thanks to Merry and Pippin that secretly she is seeing Faramir. You can get anything out of the hobbits if you bribe them with food.

Getting the lady of Dol Amroth out of his head, Eomer sauntered to the garden, maybe Eowyn would be there. But if she was there, chances were so would Faramir. But then again they could be in the library. Eomer stopped to think this through. No you would not find Eowyn near a library if her life depended on it. Though Faramir may be there, and he may know where Eowyn was. Or maybe Eowyn was right in front of him. And there she was.

Eomer smiled like a goon, and said "Eowyn, may we please talk?"

Eowyn looked at her brother, with the look that read 'this better be good'.

"I know you're seeing Faramir behind my back."

Eowyn's eyes grew wide. "How'd you know?"

"You can get anything out of the hobbits." He said. "Why? Why didn't you just talk to me, this is not like either of us."

Eowyn was silent for a minute, and then spoke. "I know. We used to be so close, and then, I fell in love, and then the least we wanted to do was talk."

"I suppose I was being a little hard on you, I was afraid……Still am afraid of losing my little sister."

Eowyn smiled, "Yet you won't lose me, we just wouldn't get to see each other everyday. Though I guess it's up to you if I marry Faramir or not."

Eomer placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Eowyn, I'm sorry if I was unfair to you, I know how much you love Faramir, and he is a good man, you have my consent to marry whomever you please."

"This is no joke?" Eowyn said right away.

"No."

And immediately Eowyn hugged her brother, and said "We need to tell Faramir," So brother and sister walked happily off to find Faramir. And along the way they had a conversation that went like this:

"Just a few suggestions…" Eomer said.

Eowyn said sarcastically, "Why do I have a feeling these are orders?"

"The wedding will be in Rohan, and no practical jokes on me! Just because we tease each other, does not give him any right."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes." Eomer said reaching the doors to the library. Peering in they saw Faramir nose in a book, fast asleep. Remaining where they were, Eomer said "You know he is boring."

"I know."

"All he does is read, and sleep. That's all I've ever seen him do."

"Yeah, he does that a lot." Eowyn looked at her fiancé, and back at her brother. "You know, we never team up to play a practical joke, and he is sleeping like a baby."

"We could wake him up nicely."

"That's no fun!"

"Never thought I'd ever hear you say that."

Eomer gently without making a sound, with Eowyn right behind him, snuck over to where Faramir was enjoying a nap, cuffed his hands together and yelled…………………………………………………………………………………………

So that's it for chapter 6! How was it! I was planning on adding only two more chapters, not unless I decide to stretch it too ten chapters. Review, tell me what you want to see, and I'll try to make it work with the rest of the plot. Please Review! I love you my adoring fans!


	7. Chapter 7

So here's chapter 7, hope you like it, oh my god, the end of the story is near, and I don't know what I'm going to do! Help Me! If anyone has any ideas for a story for me to write, please let me know ASAP! I'm dying out here in the boondocks! I swear I almost live in the middle of nowhere. Anyway enjoy, and let me know on any story ideas.

"Orcs!" hey it wasn't a nice way to wake someone up, but it worked, and something like that also makes an elf run too. And soon later Legolas appeared turning his head in every direction asking:

"Where, where, I don't see anything."

And also with the yell of orcs woke up a startled Faramir. "Gosh darn it! Is this what you do for fun in Rohan?!"

Eomer and Eowyn both looked at each other, and then at Faramir, and said simultaneously, "Sometimes." Now where did that elf go? After he had to ask where the orcs were were, he disappeared. Eowyn then told Faramir that Eomer has given his consent for them to marry.

"So tell me Faramir," Eomer said, "Do you do anything else besides read and sleep?"

Faramir looked at the king of Rohan, and said jokingly, "sometimes." Eomer also laughed at this.

And outside the library, stood Aragorn and Legolas out of sight of anyone talking.

"I can't believe it, Eomer cracked. He's actually letting them get married." Aragorn said.

"Yes," Legolas input, "It's about time; I was beginning to think it would never come. And it wasn't funny about the whole yrch thing either." Legolas said indignantly.

Aragorn looked at his friend, and said "I still can't believe you fell for that."

Legolas looked at his friend glaringly, and said pointing a finger at Aragorn, "I was under the influence of wine at the time."

Now it was Aragorn's turn, and he looked at Legolas questionately, and asked "Where did you get wine from?"

"I sent a message to my father saying I was dying out here without, and he sent it right away." (A/n I know elves don't get like drunk of wine and other drink as mortals do, but I had to have him under the influence of wine. He is not drunk, not entirely anyway.)

The next day, happening to be a Wednesday, (but we don't care what day it is) and Faramir and Eowyn were talking in the library. (In chapter six, the storage room thing was another author's idea, I just had Faramir say that, I'm not going to use it for Eowyn's plot to get them together, I don't want to get sued) They really wanted to get Eomer and Lothiriel together, before they both left tomorrow. Eomer and Eowyn were going back to Rohan, and Lothiriel was heading back to Dol Amroth.

"Well, if we were to get them together, which we are……." Eowyn said pacing a short distance as to where Faramir was reading another book. She stopped when she was in front of him directly, and turned to face him, he didn't realize that the pacing has stopped, his face buried in a book and all. At this Eowyn whisked the book right out of his hands. Faramir objected to this, and said

"I was reading that!"

"Haven't you read it before?"

"Yes, hundreds actually."

"Then you know what happens!"

"Yeah, but it's still good!"

Eowyn set the book down, carefully so not to lose his place. Faramir was looking at the book, like he would die without it. (Hey, I do that to my books to when someone takes them away from me! Lol!) "Alright, now that I have your full attention, how are we to get them together?"

Faramir looked at his fiancé, and said standing up, to walk over and get his book. He said simply, "We don't interfere." And then he took his book, and walked out of the library. Eowyn store after him for a time and sighed.

"He needs more excitement in his life."

Lothiriel was looking for her father, but could not find him anywhere. She was searching way too hard, and wasn't watching where she was going.

It was a good thing Eomer saw this, and even though he wanted to avoid her, grabbed, and then let her go, she hardly noticed this act, and was set in the right direction. She turned her head back, and saw there walking away, Eomer. Well, she did want to avoid him, but she had to say something too at the same time.

She called out him. "Thank you!"

Eomer heard this, and turned around on a whim. He there saw Lothiriel a few leagues away. What is a man to do? The act he did was out of kindness, and so she didn't get hurt, I mean she was heading straight for the wall! Eomer sighed, and walked towards her; he had to say something, but didn't know what to say. When he reached her, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, because Lothiriel started to speak.

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. If I didn't, you would have been a splattered bug in the side of the wall."

"Well thank you." She said again. "At least I'm not the one who's afraid of falling to his doom."

Eomer looked glaringly at her, and said, "Well excuse me, I'm used to the flat rolling hills of Rohan." He said indignantly. And with that he walked away.

Eowyn saw this, and walked up to her brother. "What was that about?" she asked.

"About what?"

"You and Lothiriel."

"Set her on a different path, instead of watching her become just a splattered bug on the side of the wall. Basically, I didn't want all of Gondor and all of Dol Amroth after me. I was thinking of myself, not of her."

"You like her."

"I do not!"

"Alright!"

"Thank you." Eomer mumbled again retiring to his rooms. Well what Eowyn said was true. He did like her, but he didn't want to be pressured about it. So what, he was secretly crushing on a girl from Dol Amroth. Back home, none of his old friends would let him live it down. What he didn't know though, who he was crushing on was totally obvious to everyone.

Again we must obtain our focus to Aragorn and Legolas.

"Wow. Eomer is crushing on Lothiriel," Aragorn said.

"And Lothiriel is crushing on Eomer." Legolas pointed out. "And also, Eowyn is plotting to get them together."

"Ah, but Faramir said they were not going to interfere with the Eomer/Lothiriel problem."

Legolas looked at his friend, and said "Yeah, but this is Eowyn we're talking about. She'll go off and find a way to get them together, despite what Faramir says."

"Again dear friend you are right. I only pray for there safety."

"Chances are they will need it?"

"Oh yeah."

So what did you think of chapter 7? Chapter 8, the last chapter will be up soon! Should I write a sequel? Review tells me what I should do, and tell me if you think I should write a sequel! Please review! Remember I will only continue if I have at least three reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Help Me! Alright, this is the last chapter for Battle of Love. And there shall be a sequel. So please stay tuned for that. Anyway, here is the last chapter. In the last chapter, Eomer gave his consent, so that problem is solved; But what about the Eomer/Lothiriel problem that has sprung? And will Eowyn be able to get her brother and Faramir's cousin together? Read and find out.

It has been an entire week after the whole Lothiriel bug thing. And Eowyn went back to Rohan with Eomer as was planned, the only problem she had, was getting Lothiriel and Eomer together. Her goal was to get them together before they went home, but that soon failed.

-Flashback-

_Eomer walked along the wall of the city with his sister. They were discussing diplomatic issues about Rohan, and everything else that had seemed to come up again rather quickly. What Eomer didn't know was that Eowyn had arranged with both him and Lothiriel, the girl of his dreams, that there was someone she wanted them to meet, well only they both figured it out almost immediately after she told them. And when they figured it out, they refused to do it, so that's why Eowyn failed, and that is also why she stuck in Rohan planning again, another way to get them together is forming in her mind. That is driving the whole world mad! Mad I tell you! Mad! Sorry? I got a little carried away there. Let's just get back to the story now._

Now Eowyn looked across Edoras unhappy; for two reasons 1 because Faramir was in Minas-Tirith, and 2 because well Eomer and Lothiriel will never be together now. Eowyn smiled thinking of the first reason, and no longer did she care about hooking Eomer and Lothiriel up. She wondered when she would see Faramir and everything else that only a woman worries or wonders about.

Eomer for so long wished of seeing his sister in bliss, so he enjoyed this moment watching her smile across the dull green plains, and this time he knew this was not the end, and that he was not losing his sister. Sighing, he let his work rest, and went out to his sister, knowing this might be one of the last times they get to do something like this.

"Eowyn?" he said sitting next to her on the steps.

Hearing her name, Eowyn turned to see her brother, and she smiled a friendly greeting.

"Eowyn, I was wondering if you would like to escort me on an evening ride tonight; just the two of us, like we used to when we were kids."

Eowyn smiled again, and said "Are you sure Eomer, aren't you really busy these nights, getting everything back to the way it was?"

"Yes. Yes, but I can take a break, and still have time for my sister." He said hugging her.

Eowyn without question hugged him back still smiling.

That night Eomer met his sister out by the stables. When Eowyn arrived, she smiled, and said sarcastically or jokingly, "You're going down."

"Well, I doubt that. My mount has fire behind every step, hence his name."

After they mounted, they cantered off, and the rolling plains swallowed them up, and no trace was left of the two siblings.

They rode along in silence when they came to the river, and slowed to a nice slow steady walk. Eowyn knew that Eomer gave his consent, but wondered if he had any doubts yet. "Eomer tell me the truth. Are you okay with me and Faramir?"

Eomer looked kind of taken aback at this comment. He thought about this, so that is why Eowyn appeared nervous about the long silence that followed the question. As I said Eomer thought about this long and hard. 'Well' he thought, 'Faramir is a good respectable man, and makes Eowyn very happy, and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt Eowyn. Of course I'm happy for them, and yes I'm okay about them.'

And because of the silence, Eowyn was nervous, and she surprised to hear Eomer say,

"Yes. I'm fine about you and Faramir. At first I had my doubts, as you know, but I'm fine with it. Honestly." Eomer pushed his horse into a full gallop, and called, "race you back!"

Eowyn in the same manner went after her brother; she knew she could out run him any day. If she wanted too. The ride back, seemed to take a lot less time then the trip out did.

They were just ahead, and Eowyn knew that the mare she was riding, had a lot more speed, then it liked to pretend. Hey, she might just win this race after all. She turned her head, and saw a worn out sweaty Eomer behind, trying to catch up.

He was breathing hard, and his horse did not have the strength at the moment to catch up to Eowyn. All well, he would have to face defeat, but he didn't want to injure his friendly beast, so he slowed down, and let the horse rest. By the time they had gotten back to the stable, his horse was at a slow steady walk.

Eowyn gave him a confused look, for she had been a kind sister, and waited for her losing brother. Eomer said, "I didn't want to injure him, he didn't have the strength at the moment, and knew if I pushed him, he would have injured himself."

Eowyn replied to this by saying, "You like that horse more than anything don't you?"

"Yes." And with that, they walked indoors together hand in hand.

Now we must go and find out about the people in Minas-Tirith. Faramir spent most of his days reading and sleeping in the library when Aragorn didn't need his help, but on the days that he did need the help of the steward, Faramir was caught up in his work from day in to day out, even working all night. He did too, without anyone there to stop him. Many watched the steward go, and do his duties, and wondered why he didn't do anything for himself. Most of his time, was spent working, and he could never do anything for his enjoyment. Many people of the city, felt sorry for the steward, and wished he would take a break; otherwise he'll work himself to death.

Faramir sighed heavily looking down at the monstrous mountain of stacked papers. Sure he worked a lot, and that is what he spent most of his time doing, but work comes before play. Ever since Eowyn left, he has done nothing but work. But that what is what comes when you're the steward, and the king has only just took up the throne. This job would take a few hours to complete, but who's complaining?

Well now, we must once again go back to Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn has finished most of his kingly business at the moment, and was commenting about how much the steward was working.

"He works too much." Legolas commented.

"I think he works hard." Aragorn input.

"He's locked himself in his study for an entire week now; he should take a break, and sleep, or something!" Legolas said.

"He has worked hard, but he needs to help me run a country! Not unless you want to help?"

Legolas looked at his friend in disgust, and said "In your dreams."

That night, Eowyn lay abed thinking, unable to sleep. She thought of Faramir, and often wondered how he spends his time, and of everything that must be done in Rohan yet, and of her relationship with Faramir. They promised to write, but he hasn't written to her yet. She has thought of writing him, but she never got time, and she didn't know what to say either.

After an hour of thinking of Faramir, she decided to write him anyway, so she pulled herself out of bed, and mad her way over to her desk, and took out paper, and feather pen and ink, and wrote"

_Faramir-_

_You have promised to write, but everyday, nothing comes, no news, nothing. I hope that you do not take this the wrong way, for I truly deeply love you, but I am having my doubts. What keeps you so long? You promised to come and take me away to Ithillien, and everyday you do not come, I await here lonely, helpless, and sad. _

_Yours truly,_

_Eowyn._

Faramir was in his study, a good five days after I left you last, when Eowyn had written a letter to Faramir. Well as I just said, Faramir was in his study, working as hard as he could, trying to get his work completed. He hardly sleeps, and only eats when a servant brings him food, otherwise he stays locked in his study. This afternoon, a soft knock rapped on the door of his study. "Come in!" he called, not looking up from his work. The door creaked open, and a second or two later, another creak was heard, indicating that the door was shut. Faramir looked up from his work, to see Legolas. "Why what brings you here Legolas?" Faramir asked.

"A message for you, Aragorn has me playing messenger boy now."

"Who is the message from?" Faramir asked eagerly, his hopes lifting.

"A letter from your lady fair." Legolas said bowing.

Faramir stood up, and came to the front of his desk, grasping the message hastily out of Legolas' grasp. When Legolas wouldn't leave, Faramir looked at him, and said "Yessssss?"

"I want to hear what it says."

"Shoo!" Faramir said pushing Legolas out the door, and shutting it behind him.

When Legolas was gone, Faramir tore open the envelope, and read the letter as fast as he could. He soon finished the reading, and he slumped into the nearest chair, and sighed. He never meant to give Eowyn any doubts, but his work has kept him from writing, or thinking of the wedding at all. He would write back to her, and tell her what has been keeping him. Soon after, he opened the study door, and went in search of king Ellasar. Faramir quickly saw him out in the courtyard with Queen Arwen.

Queen Arwen was aware of the steward's presence, and greeted "Welcome Lord Faramir is something wrong?" Aragorn turned to see his friend and steward.

Faramir shook his head, and then turned his attention to Aragorn. "My king, I have just received a message from Eowyn, and by your will, I may take a rest from my duties to at least write to her, and plan our wedding accordingly?"

"By all means Faramir, go right ahead. You work to hard, go and write to your fiancé, and start planning your wedding, I can handle most of the work."

"Thank you Aragorn, you are a great friend and king." Faramir bowed first to Aragorn, and then to Arwen, and left to go the library, where he could be unnoticed and unnerved by work, and write a reply to Eowyn.

He sat down at an empty table, near a window, and started to write:

_My dearest Eowyn-_

_I'm sorry that I have not come for you, or that I have not written sooner, but my work has kept me locked in my study for weeks on end. I'm afraid that I can not come anytime soon, I promise I will write to you. You said in your letter you were beginning to doubt our relationship, I'm sorry I have not been there for you like I promised you that fateful day upon the walls of Minas-Tirith, yet my love for you ever grows stronger, please don't forget me, and I promise one day soon (hopefully) I will return, and sweep you off your feet._

_Forever your,_

_Faramir._

_p.s. If we are to be married, I think it is wise to start planning._

Again we must get back to Aragorn and Legolas.

"I wanted to know what she said." Legolas told his friend

"I have no doubt you do dear friend, but it is not fair to invade a friend's privacy." Aragorn answered.

"Yes, I wonder what is to become of our favorite couple." Legolas wondered.

"I think they will be together in the end, after all, I have just had a talk with the steward, and he wants time to write to her, so they can plan the wedding."

"Well, I have no doubt in my mind it will be a night to remember." Legolas said.

Well, I'm afraid that is it for Battle of Love. If you are curious to know what happens, stay tuned for the sequel. There will be more Eomer and Lothiriel, and of course more commentaries from our favorite elf and king. Bye Bye! I love you all! Hugs!


End file.
